clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Evie Delgato
Evie is a close friend to Abel Villareal and was his girlfriend. She met him at school when they were both kids. Toddlerhood Evie was born into the game at the release of Cats and Dogs. She is from Brindleton Bay. She had two points in communication, three points in movement and had mastered the potty skill at the start of the game.https://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Evie_Delgato Childhood Evie met Abel when he was living in Oasis Springs and through school. They quickly became friends and she often went around to his house. The two were very close and had fun with each other when they were spending time with each other. Teenhood Evie contunued her friendship with Abel and there was some flirting and romance between them, but nothing else came from this. She also became friends with Faith Callery-Aiken-Robins during this time. While Abel was going through his worst stages of his battle with PTSD, Evie was always of great comfort to him and has a reputation for being a very sweet and kind sim. Adulthood Evie aged up to an young adult before Abel and countined their friendship. Abel took Evie out for dinner at Fire and Flames to see if there was any chemistry between them. After Abel met Ashley Collins, he and Evie started to drift apart until she contacted him after Abel broke things off with Ashley and after his daughter, Phoenix's second (toddler) birthday. Abel and Evie were shown to still be good friends and were seen to be very happy to be around each other again. Evie understood and cared for Abel when he explained everything that happened in Salvadora. There were hints to Evie and Abel possibly having a romantic relationship some time in the future. In episode 36 of the Suburbs, during Christmas, Abel was finally able to move on from Ashley and from the help of James, Abel and Evie finally started dating. In episode 28 of Broken Dream, Evie went on her first date with her new boyfriend Abel, to Fire and Flames. The date went well and they shared their first kiss as a couple. In episode 30 of Broken Dream, Evie and Abel whoo-hooed together for the first time in her house - the first time the house was shown - but just as their relationship was getting further, at a party, Abel ended up cheating on Evie with his ex Ashley due to his flirty mood, but Evie had no idea about Abel cheating on her. until episode 31 of Broken Dream, where Abel decided to come clean to Evie and tell her the truth. Evie was heartbroken, but understood due to knowing about Abel's relationship with Ashley and they decided to stay friends. Trivia *Evie is one of the sims that comes with the Sims 4: Cats and Dogs expansion pack. *As a toddler, Evie wore glasses. *She has an older brother named Pierce, who is a doctor and delivered Connor and Erika's son Sebastian. *After Ashley abandoned Phoenix, most people wanted Evie and Abel to date each other. *Similar to Connor and Erika, Clare had to age Evie down to a young adult, the same age as Abel because Evie is meant to be least a little bit younger than Abel or just a tiny bit older than him. *James set Evie up with Abel in the 36th episode of In the Suburbs. *Evie's party outfit is based off of Sandy Olsen's dress in the movie Grease. *Her family home is called Chateau Frise, located in Brindleton Bay, near the Bedlington Boathouse, which is home to the Fisher family. *She was introduced to the series in episode 6 of Broken Dream. *Evie is Spanish and Indian on her mother's side. **Delgato means "of the cat" in Spanish. *Her house is first shown in episode 30 of Broken Dream and it was revealed that Evie is rich yet didn't have a PC. *She was the first sim who was planning to end up with a main character to be cheated on. References / Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Young Adults